


L'Ange du soir

by PerigrinTouque



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Family, Regrets, Revenge, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: On n'oublie pas les anges aussi facilement. Sur Terre, deux personnes pensent à cet homme d'une incroyable gentillesse. Rossinante a marqué ses proches. Repose en paix.
Kudos: 7





	L'Ange du soir

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> J'adore énormément Rossinante, c'était une évidence pour moi que d'écrire sur cet ange.  
> Bonne lecture.

A quoi pense Doflamingo assis sur son fauteuil molletonné, lorsqu'il se retrouve seul ?

Tant de temps perdu… Il déteste le perdre, son temps. Malheureusement depuis qu'il n'est plus là, le corsaire court après les jours qui s'effritent sans atteindre son but. Plus rien n'a d'intérêt, déjà qu'il n'en trouvait pas beaucoup pour cette vie de misère.

Les larges épaules du blond s'affaissent, son grand corps semble trop lourd à porter dans ces moments de divagation. Son regard voilé par ses lunettes se pose sur la ligne indistincte de l'horizon noir. Noir. Noir comme le plumage de son manteau. Noir comme son âme à lui, ternie par une absence de compassion envers son prochain. Sauf pour son frère, si cher à son cœur.

Rossinante portait l'amour de Doflamingo. Tout ce que souhaitait ce dernier était simplement de protéger son cadet, lui offrir une meilleure vie. Leur redonner leur destinée volée. Jamais le petit blond n'aurait dû connaître la pauvreté, la souffrance, la cruauté des hommes. Il possédait la douceur de leur mère et la naïveté de leur père.

Doflamingo saute une barrière dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Là, il a besoin d'un remontant. Il se saisit d'une vague bouteille de rhum et porte le goulot à sa bouche. Il boit d'un trait, il tente de noyer son chagrin dans l'illusion d'une brûlure d'éthanol. Il ingurgite l'alcool afin de faire taire cette voix au fond de lui. Cette voix qu'il n'a plus jamais entendue…

Pourquoi Corazon ne lui a-t-il plus adressé la parole ?

La seule personne qui comptait pour le Roi de Dressrosa l'a renié ni plus, ni moins. Dès lors que le plus jeune s'est enfui après la tragédie, l'aîné a su que tout était terminé. Son frère le voyait comme un monstre, un déséquilibré. Ses cris et ses larmes en furent la preuve irréfutable. Pourtant Doflamingo voulait seulement redonner le sourire à Rossinante. Le voir évoluer dans l'opulence, à l'abri de ces chiens d'humains. Parce que son frère n'a jamais été un homme, non, il s'apparentait à un ange paisible, avec ses cheveux d'or, sa peau pâle, son innocence horriblement irrésistible. Parce que les larmes ne devaient pas souiller son grain si lisse. Son frère devait sourire à la vie, dans sa bulle de coton.

La main de Doflamingo se crispe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Malgré les années écoulées, ça fait encore mal. Un mal de chien. Penser à sa famille n'apporte que de l'amertume. Alors il porte une fois de plus la bouteille à ses lèvres, il la descendra comme toutes celles précédentes. Après il pourra s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Pour l'heure, l'ancien noble s'inflige encore et toujours ses réminiscences acides.

La dernière fois qu'il a entendu la voix de son frère, elle fut étouffée par les sanglots et les spasmes. Il n'a plus eu droit à ce petit surnom affectueux, « Dofy » était mort en même temps que l'estime du plus jeune.

Le pirate s'est reconstruit une famille pour combler l'illusion de sa solitude, mais cela n'a jamais remplacé la vraie. Celle qu'il avait détruite.

Puis, un beau jour, Rossinante est revenu, quelque chose de changé dans son regard. Emmuré dans son mutisme pour ne plus devoir parler avec les autres. Doflamingo savait, néanmoins heureux de revoir sa moitié, il tut ses doutes, les enfouissant tout au fond de son égo. Le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de sa peau, entendre au moins son cœur battre n'avait pas de prix. En bon frère protecteur, le corsaire l'a enveloppé dans ses ailes assassines, lui offrant cet apparat de fortune. Il pourrait le chérir à nouveau en silence. Il le nomma « Corazon », son bras droit, l'extension de sa propre personne. Car il représentait tout pour le grand blond. Même si le revenant ne prononçait aucun son ni ne souriait, qu'importait, le leader de la Don Quichotte family le contemplait de loin.

Et tout bascula. Ce mioche est apparu d'on ne savait où, les yeux baignés d'une détermination farouche à tout incendier. Doflamingo s'est laissé prendre dans cette âme perdue, tout comme lui à son âge. L'intention de tout détruire de Law plut grandement à l'adulte. Il n'aurait pas pensé une seconde que ce gamin ferait de sa vie un champ de ruines… Plus les semaines passaient, plus Rossinante et le petit se rapprochaient. Encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ce qui fait de plus de peine à l'ancien dragon céleste, reste cette trahison causée par son frère. Il lui a fait croire qu'il ne parlait plus, que tout l'indifférait, ne lui accordant plus aucune forme d'affection alors qu'il donnait tout à Law.

Law, ce petit démon sous des apparences de gosse inoffensif ! Tu parles d'une belle connerie !

Corazon s'est enfui encore une fois. Une fois de trop. Par pulsion à protéger cet enfant, alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait une seule fois pour son grand frère.

Doflamingo jette la bouteille contre le mur de rage. Cette rage sourde lui colle à la peau. Probablement qu'il n'a pas eu les bons gestes envers sa moitié, qu'il n'a pas eu les bons mots pour le réconforter mais il ne méritait pas ça. Pas l'abandon de la chair de sa chair. Son cœur est parti quand il a tué Rossinante. Son Rossi. Son large sourire de dément cachant sa déception. Il se permet d'enlever ses lunettes excentriques dévoilant son regard alezan. Le même que celui de son père et de son frère. Ses yeux qu'il ne veut montrer à personne, honteux de posséder les mêmes que son géniteur, et maintenant aigri de la similitude d'avec son cadet. En regardant par la fenêtre, la mâchoire crispée, les veines de son front contractées, il se jure qu'il éliminera ce foutu Trafalgar. A cause de sa venue, son existence s'avère encore plus affreuse que dans son enfance. La seule chose que Doflamingo ne souhaitait pas faire, était de démolir la prunelle de ses yeux. Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches, le regard fiché sur le ciel d'encre et prononce quelques paroles dédiées à cet autre qui n'est plus.

— Je vais bientôt envoyer ton Law en Enfer, ne m'en veux pas Cora. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait plus tôt, bien plus tôt. Ca nous aurait évité tous ces désagréments. Mais je suis sûr que de là où tu es, tu continues de veiller sur ce merdeux. Pourtant cette fois-ci tu ne seras pas là pour le protéger.

En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Doflamingo caresse furtivement le long manteau noir accroché sur un mannequin de bois. Relique précieuse qu'il garde jalousement. Une plume se détache de l'habit, le blond la porte à son nez, il a encore son odeur.

~OoOoOoO~

A quoi pense Law lorsqu'il demeure dans sa salle d'opération, dans le SAS du Heart ?

Sa volonté inébranlable à tout détruire est encore présente. Law est un jeune homme à fleur de peau, écorché par la vie qui souhaite se libérer d'une emprise datant de plusieurs années. Sa rancœur brûle plus fort qu'auparavant. Petit, il croyait être condamné, n'ayant plus aucun objectif dans la vie. Cassé trop tôt. Dans ses yeux d'asphalte surnageait une haine incommensurable envers la race humaine. Dorénavant ce sentiment le consume vers une seule personne, responsable de tous ses maux. Le pirate avance pour se venger, commémorer la mémoire de son mentor. De toute façon jamais il ne trouvera la paix intérieure, destiné à vivre en paria. Depuis son plus jeune âge les gens qu'il aime meurent, alors à quoi bon espérer ?

Law range ses instruments de manière méthodique, s'en est presque de la maniaquerie. Il fait tourner la lame de son scalpel entre ses doigts ténus. Sa dextérité lui permet de ne pas se couper. Un sourire torve naît sur ses lèvres fines, il s'imagine découper la peau cuirassée de cette ordure, là sous ses mains, tremblant de peur et de souffrance. Avec la pointe de son instrument, il se voit déjà lui crever les yeux. Oui, son unique but est de supprimer Doflamingo, investigateur de son malheur. Outre sa promesse, le chirurgien de la mort désire vraiment le tuer de manière lente, l'amener au bord de l'agonie. Effacer l'éternel sourire mesquin qu'il affiche à tout va. Peut être même que Law le lui arrachera comme il l'a fait à Cora. Ca ne serait que justice après tout.

Le brun n'admet pas la mort de son frère adoptif, ou de son père de cœur, à voir. Il représentait son point d'ancrage dans ce monde de désolation. Lui, il ne voulait pas le tuer. Enfin si, au début quand il ne connaissait pas cet étrange personnage calme et maladroit. Sa stature élancée, son flegme froid, son drôle de maquillage enjolivant son visage aux traits déliés. Rien ne distinguait les deux frères Don Quichotte. En fait, Corazon s'est fait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, il n'a pu vivre en étant « libre ». Cette constatation trouble Law, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que son tuteur lui a fait promettre de demeurer libre.

Ce fut le premier individu à réellement se soucier de lui, exclu de la société, pestiféré.

Law déglutit avec difficulté, les sanglots ne doivent pas passer. Se rappeler ce grand échalas ravive des souvenirs moroses. Son air candide l'énervait avant, son silence pesait lourdement, renvoyant du dédain à ce petit garçon orphelin. L'enfant de l'époque se sentait une nouvelle fois exclu, il n'a compris que tardivement l'objectif du blond : le sauver. Mais Law se contrefichait de ça, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Il n'a jamais demandé à être préservé.

Son cœur s'est fermé avec la disparition de son modèle même si sur sa peau, reste gravé l'emblème de Corazon. Un symbole pour chaque aventure vécue avec lui.

Le capitaine du sous-marin se met devant un des hublots. Sous la mer, tout est tranquille, un univers hors du temps où aucun son ne vient troubler les coraux et les poissons. C'est ça le secret de sa force : ne pas se faire entendre, naviguer dans les eaux calmes en observant les alentours. Repérer l'ennemi avant de se faire surprendre. C'est un des préceptes du cadet de la famille royale, utile à vrai dire. Law a tout retenu de cet enseignement mais surtout, il se sent fier d'avoir gagné la confiance de cet homme extraordinaire. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à tout balancer pour emmener Law loin de son frère, en sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

Law ferme ses yeux et soupire en posant son scalpel. Foutu imbécile ! Trop gentil. Si Rossinante avait été plus dur, il serait toujours en vie. Mais s'il l'avait été, peut être que le jeune homme ne serait plus là… Et merde ! Trop de réflexions vont lui provoquer une migraine carabinée. Le pirate frappe la table de métal de ses deux poings en réfrénant une envie de pleurer. Pleurer de rage quand la peine devient trop grande. Crier son impuissance face à l'injustice d'une mort inutile.

Pourquoi Cora l'a sauvé ? Il ne méritait pas de s'en sortir. Le gamin s'était fait une raison, celle de trépasser. Il pensait que tous les adultes étaient des peureux et des égoïstes. A priori il s'était trompé.

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux et voit posé dans un coin un briquet, sûrement celui de Sachi. Aussitôt les souvenirs affluent dans son cerveau. Il revoit la silhouette svelte de Corazon emmitouflée par son manteau de plumes, allumant sa cigarette avec une assurance majestueuse. Pour prendre feu la seconde d'après. Il se met à rire à la pensée des gamelles que se prenait le plus âgé, trébuchant sans cesse à tous les coins de rue. Il se souvient également de la bulle de sérénité qui les séparait du monde. Seul avec son bienfaiteur, il avait le privilège d'entendre sa voix, ses conseils. Ses blagues douteuses aussi. Et son rire, son rire si pur qui s'élevait par-delà le ciel. Même Dofy ne connaissait pas la vérité sur son propre frère, car Law détenait seul cette chance d'avoir sa confiance.

Submergé par le trop-plein de sentiments, le médecin envoie valser les instruments au sol. Quelque part, c'est un sacré impulsif, surtout quand cela touche sa famille. Il donnerait tout à l'heure actuelle pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde une plume noire virevolter dans l'air, sous son nez, le chatouillant au passage. A l'abri dans ce plumage, il ne prenait pas froid, couvé par l'amour de son frère d'adoption. Oui, milles fois oui, Cora le protégeait même si le brun s'en défendait.

Law se frotte le nez afin d'enlever sa peine. Un Supernova ne renifle pas, ce n'est pas sérieux. Il n'aperçoit pas le ciel, plongé dans l'océan mais il est certain que là haut, dans le Ciel quelqu'un veille sur lui. Car les anges n'ont pas de plumes noires. Sûr que Cora fait des siennes au Paradis en l'attendant. Après une inspiration profonde, le capitaine du Heart se promet en murmurant.

— Je te rendrais ta liberté Cora, je te le promets. Et si je dois te rejoindre pour ça, tant pis. Je sais que si tu me vois débarquer, tu me mettras une soufflante. Ton cinglé de frère ne répandra plus le mal autour de lui, il va payer pour tout et pour toi aussi. Et pis si on se revoit, tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait depuis tout ce temps.

Le jeune homme aux yeux couleur de silex se tâte le bas ventre faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Se promettant de s'offrir un nouveau tatouage quand tout sera fini, un spécial pour lui rappeler l'importance de la liberté. Peut être quelques plumes parsèmeront sa peau lactée ?

~OoOoOoO~

A quoi pense Rossinante, planté dans la voûte céleste, observant son petit monde ?

Il a ce sourire radieux dévoilant ses dents blanches accroché à ses joues peintes. Il est ravi, son protégé s'en tire admirablement bien. La nostalgie l'envahit en contemplant ce jeune homme intrépide habité par la flamme de l'urgence. Law n'a pas mal tourné, c'est le principal. L'ange blondin existe encore dans la hargne de son disciple, dans sa chair encrée de noir, dans son cœur figé. Il n'a plus la capacité de lui chuchoter ses pensées, ni de le faire rire par ses facéties.

Son attention se porte vers Dofy, rongé par le ressentiment d'un monde décadent. Il éprouve une immense peine de voir son grand frère aussi fielleux. Le monstre a grandi, déployant ses ailes teintées de rose sur le royaume de Dressrosa. Ses ailes où aucune once d'empathie ne subsiste. L'aîné dévaste tout sur son passage, apportant son lot d'horreur. L'ange aurait tant voulu le sauver également, en le stoppant dans sa folie par exemple. Il sait que dans les prunelles terreuses, derrière les glasses de ses lunettes, il a sa place entre le chagrin et les regrets.

Rossinante laisse tomber deux plumes d'un blanc éclatant, une vers un balcon richement décoré et l'autre quelque part sur la mer de Grand Line. Dernière attention pour les personnes qu'il a aimé.

**FIN**


End file.
